Fastening devices typically include two flexible elongated components having teeth that are forced to interlock and separate by moving a slide along the components. Although such fastening devices have long been used to close and open various articles, such as clothing and bags, such devices suffer from the allowance of liquids and gases within the fastener, and are therefore not useful for conditions in which a wind-proof, gas-tight and/or waterproof article is desirable.
Fluid-tight fasteners are available, but such fasteners are typically not fluid-tight at the ends of the fastener. Furthermore, other devices have sealing members that are aligned adjacent each other as opposed to extending away from each other. Still other devices are expensive, heavy, and/or require the use of a covering material over the fastener to establish a wind and/or watertight closure.
There is also a need for an endless sealing device for the attachment of a first item to a second item, such as attachment of glove or boot to a hazardous waste protective suit.
There is also a need for a sealing device that provides a substantially low profile slider that operates in conjunction with an upper seal member and a lower seal member that are directed in substantially opposing directions. For example, it would be advantageous to provide a slider that operates with upper and lower sealing members for a jacket, thereby providing a waterproof and windproof closure along the length of the seal, while having a relatively low profile and having the upper and lower seal members also lie substantially flat.
There is also a need for a zipper system that will allow a soldier or emergency response worker to push their way out of a sleeping bag under extreme or emergency conditions. In such conditions, the user of the sleeping bag does not have the time or the ability to redirect their focus on fumbling with tabs or zipper pulls because these devices are too difficult to operate under extremely stressful and/or life threatening conditions. The prior art offers typical sleeping bag configurations with a standard zipper that does not permit the user to rapidly breakaway and exit the sleeping bag in stressful situations or poor weather conditions. Accordingly, a breakaway sleeping bag (or alternate enclosure item) is need that is preferably easy to operate, fast to exit, water-resistant, and cost-effective.
There is also a need for a device to cooperate with a slider and upper and lower seal members, wherein the device can be positioned at the end of the seal for holding the upper seal member in place relative to the lower seal member while advancing the slider along the upper and lower seal members to form the seal.
There is also a need for mating shapes that provide a proper watertight and gas migration resistant seal, while also providing sufficient resistance to unwanted opening of the seal.